<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The universe doesn't allow perfection (yet here you are) by luversd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892278">The universe doesn't allow perfection (yet here you are)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd'>luversd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperCorp Adventures [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Feels, First Meetings, Fluff, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Light Angst, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Kara and Lena first meet, become friends and then become gal pals (aka girlfriends).</p><p>AU season 2-ish but Kara doesn't have powers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperCorp Adventures [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1156511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First part of the title is a quote by Stephen Hawking</p><p>EDIT: Kara Danvers and Clark Kent are cousins and they both don't have powers. Superman exists, but his identity isn't known (it's not Clark). </p><p>I haven't proofread this story yet so there might be some skipped words and ungodly spelling mistakes. Please excuse me if you stumble upon one of those.</p><p>Enjoy the story and drop a comment or a kudos if you do x</p><p>The characters belong to the CW and DC Comics.<br/>All mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The First Meeting</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Lover, Taylor Swift)</p><p>Part of the dialogue between Kara and Lena when they first meet, was taken from the show.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Ponytail!' Snapper Carr's voice boomed across the CatCo office and Kara Danvers hurried towards her new boss. 'You've heard about the Venture explosion, right?' He didn't wait for her confirmation before carrying on. 'A source of mine told me Lena Luthor was supposed to be on that spacecraft, but she never showed. I want you to go find out everything you can about her involvement in this. Consider it your first assignment.'</p><p>'B-but how will I even get her to see me?' The blonde reporter stammered nervously.</p><p>Snapper frowned at the woman, visibly annoyed that she was still in the room. 'Figure it out.'</p><p>Kara nodded and quickly disappeared from his line of sight. Her boss's advice had been most unhelpful and she mentally formed a plan as to how to get in touch with the infamous Luthor while she walked back to her desk. First, she would ask for a meeting as herself - Kara Danvers, CatCo reporter. If that didn't work, she would mention she had ties with Cat Grant and Clark Kent. Surely that would do the trick. Namedropping wasn't Kara's thing but if that's what it would take to get an interview with Miss Luthor, then she wouldn't hesitate to do it.</p><p>Much to her surprise, the young Luthor deemed Kara Danvers - a literal nobody in the reporting world since this was her first article - worthy of her time. The meeting was set for 4 pm that afternoon which gave the blonde more than enough time to prepare her questions and stress about the interview.</p><p>*<br/>
Kara Danvers arrived at Luthor Corp with time to spare. She was aware that the Luthors weren't know for their peaceful activities and that being related to Lex Luthor would put a target on your back, however she hadn't expected the extremely high level of security in the building. After a long security check, paralleled by that at an airport, Kara was finally riding the elevator up to the CEO's office.</p><p>To say she was a bundle of nerves would be an understatement. Snapper had thrown her in the deep end because of course, interviewing a high-profile member of society would be the perfect place for her to start honing her non-existing reporting skills.</p><p>The first thing Kara saw when the elevator doors opened, was Lena Luthor discussing something with her assistent. The blonde took a deep breath and stepped out of the metal box, slowly making her way towards the pair trying not to interrupt their conversation.</p><p>'Miss Danvers,' the CEO greeted as she glanced at the guest.</p><p>'Miss Luthor,' Kara returned awkwardly, unsure of what to do next.</p><p>Lena quickly finished giving her assistent orders, mostly about meetings that needed to be scheduled with some important business people, and motioned for the reporter to follow her into her office.</p><p>Kara did exactly that, but not without greeting the assistant with a small smile.</p><p>'Please, have a seat,' Lena welcomed as she sat down in her own chair.</p><p>'Thank you for meeting me, Miss Luthor. I wasn't sure you would if I'm being honest,' the reporter smiled lightly in an attempt to break the ice.</p><p>'I have to admit I was curious about why Cat's assistent would want to see me,' Lena told her truthfully. </p><p>The surprise Kara was feeling at the Luthor's knowledge of her former employment must have shown on her face because Lena spoke again. 'I don't let just anyone come into my office, Miss Danvers. I've done my research on you just as I imagine you have done on me,' the businesswoman said honestly.</p><p>The blonde pushed her glasses up nervously. 'Um, actually,' she started before nodding when she noticed the CEO's raised eyebrow. 'Yes, obviously I did my own research about your company so I wouldn't come in looking like a total fool, and yes, I have heard of your brother, Lex, but other than that, I know next to nothing about you. I figured there wasn't a more reliable source for all things Lena Luthor than Lena Luthor herself.'</p><p>A look passed on the Luthor's face but it was gone before Kara could decipher what it meant.</p><p>'It's refreshing to meet a critical mind especially in a world where news travels so fast,' Lena praised, making the blonde blush at the comment.</p><p>'Everybody deserves a chance to tell their truth and that's what I'm here for,' Kara told her, bringing them to the topic of their meeting.</p><p>'You mentioned you were a reporter,' the businesswoman remembered. 'But I haven't come across any of your articles.' She raised an eyebrow as she waited for an explanation.</p><p>'You're my first,' the CatCo reporter admitted nervously before her eyes widened at the realisation of how those same words could be used in a different context. 'My first subject,' she added and winced. 'The first person I'm interviewing as a reporter, and my first article.'</p><p>Kara was afraid she had put the Luthor off with her incessant rambling, but the amused smile on Lena's face told her otherwise. In fact, the green eyed woman found the fledgling reporter quite endearing. Most of her interviews showed a similar pattern where the reporter would spend the whole time trying to prove that she would end up like her brother so their news outlet could have the scoop of the day while she insistently talked about the project they had come to interview her for. It was tiring to have to defend herself over and over again in her own office nonetheless, that she stopped accepting meetings from reporters unless she knew they had a strong work ethic and didn't stray from it no matter who the interviewee was.</p><p>'I'm flattered,' the green eyed woman told the flustered reporter genuinely. 'I'm guessing you're here about the Venture explosion to see if I had anything to do with it?'</p><p>Kara nodded, pen and notebook in her hands.</p><p>'A subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded on the Venture,' Lena admitted before she stood up and went to grab something from her shelf. She handed a USB stick to the reporter and crossed her arms. 'This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator. I hope it helps you in your investigation.'</p><p>The blonde pocketed the device and nodded gratefully. 'Thank you. You were also supposed to be on the Venture yourself but you never showed up.'</p><p>'You're wondering why I wasn't aboard the spacecraft,' Lena surmised.</p><p>'Yes.'</p><p>'An emergency came up regarding the planning for a ceremony I'm holding tomorrow. I'm renaming my family's company and I had to cancel,' the Luthor explained simply.</p><p>'That's fortunate,' Kara commented.</p><p>Lena frowned at the reporter's tone and returned to her seat. 'You don't believe me,' she stated calmly. 'It's because my last name is Luthor, right?'</p><p>'I do believe you,' the blonde promised swiftly, 'but the Luthors don't exactly have the best reputation and the readers will have questions about your narrative.'</p><p>The Luthor Corp CEO studied the reporter curiously, wondering what she could've meant with<em> I do believe you</em>. 'It wasn't always Luthor, you know,' Lena started, before remembering the other woman hadn't read up on her history, 'or maybe you don't. My mother died when I was four years old and the Luthors took me in. The only person who made me feel welcome in that family was Lex. He made me proud to be a Luthor, and then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis and declared war on Superman.' Her green eyes met Kara's blue ones in an intense gaze, and Lena was surprised to see the warmth and compassion they held. 'I'm not proud of the things my brother has done, nor do I condone his behaviour, but I can't undo the past. What I can do, is work on a better future, and that's what I'm planning on doing by renaming the company L-Corp and making it a force for good. I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can you understand that?'</p><p>Kara <em>did</em> understand, all too well and the reporter debated for a second whether or not she should share her own history before clearing her throat. 'I do actually. My parents passed away when I was thirteen and I was adopted by the Danverses. And I know it's not exactly the same thing since we don't share the same last name, but Clark Kent is my cousin,' she confessed. She was aware that talking about personal experiences wasn't seen as professional by some of her colleagues, but she didn't see the harm if it made the Luthor trust her.</p><p>Lena wore an impressed expression. 'Reporting must run in the family,' she noted thoughtfully. 'And I'm sorry about your parents,' she added sympathetically.</p><p>'Thank you. At least I can remember them clearly. It can't be easy to lose your mother at such a young age,' the blonde said empathetically and she had to remind herself this was an interview, not a therapy session. 'I'm sorry, I got sidetracked. Before we wrap this up, I have a few more questions if you don't mind.'</p><p>The CEO nodded, giving her the go-ahead.</p><p>'What are your plans for L-Corp? You said you want to make it a force for good, but can you give me some examples on how you're planning on making that happen?' Kara asked professionally.</p><p>Lena smirked lightly at the question. 'Are you asking me to disclose confidential information about the projects we're working on at L-Corp? You know I can't do that.'</p><p>The reporter shrugged and chuckled. 'It was worth a shot. Is there anything you <em>can </em>tell me? Like what's L-Corp's mission?'</p><p>The businesswoman thought about it before providing an answer. 'The primary goal of the company hasn't changed, although Lex admittedly took it to an extreme. L-Corp's mission is to make technologies that promote health, safety and the advancement of the human race. But on top of that, L-Corp will work to find a way for aliens and humans to cohabit the Earth peacefully.'</p><p>Kara stared at the green eyed woman in awe at her eloquence. 'I'm going to quote you on that,' she warned playfully.</p><p>'Be my guest,' Lena replied with a smile.</p><p>The blonde shot her a grin before continuing the interview. 'What kind of technologies are we talking about here?'</p><p>Len laughed out loud, the sound taking the CatCo reporter by surprise, and Kara couldn't suppress her pride at having successfully, albeit unintentionally made the Luthor laugh.</p><p>'I'm not going to fall for that,' the CEO informed with crossed arms. 'Reformulating the question will not make me reveal any information about the works in progress.'</p><p>Blue eyes widened at the realisation of what had just happened. 'Oh no, I wasn't trying to trick you into giving me confidential information,' Kara assured. 'I was hoping you could point us in the general direction L-Corp was heading. Are you making cars, medical devices, detectors to detect if someone is armed, you know, that kind of information.'</p><p>Lena nodded in understanding. 'Definitely medical devices and given the state of the planet, our focus also lies in conservation of the Earth.'</p><p>The CatCo reporter nodded understandingly. 'Mother Earth thanks you,' she said cheekily, 'and you probably won't here this from the rest of the world so I'll say it myself: thank you for your contributions to the medical world. I read that you've developed some impressive technology under LuthorCorp. Most people don't know you're the actual genius behind those creations which I find quite sad because we could use strong, intelligent female role models in the STEM fields.'</p><p>Her words were met with stunned silence. It took approximately ten seconds for Lena to process the declarations. Like a cactus in a desert had learned to grow without frequent rainfalls, Lena had learned not to expect much praise for her work. This expression of gratitude from Kara was unexpected to say the least.</p><p>'You're something else, Miss Danvers,' the green eyed woman spoke softly. 'Are you always this nice to the sister of a man who has committed unspeakable crimes against humanity?'</p><p>'Only if they're as pretty and smart as you are,' Kara replied teasingly before she could even think to filter her tongue. 'I'm sorry, that was inappropriate!' She exclaimed embarrassedly. 'I should go.'</p><p>The Luthor didn't seem to mind her slip up and a confident smirk was on her red lips. 'Do you have everything you need?'</p><p>'Yes!' Kara answered too quickly as she packed her things. 'Thank you for your time and the interview, Miss Luthor.'</p><p>'Not a problem. I hope this isn't the last time we talk,' Lena said as she stood up and walked the other woman to the door.</p><p>'I hope not either,' Kara smiled.</p><p>'Good day, Miss Danvers. I'm looking forward to reading your article,' Lena told her as they shook hands.</p><p>'I'll make sure to report the truth and only the truth,' Kara promised. 'Have a good afternoon, Miss Luthor.'</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The OG Lunch Date</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Begin Again, Taylor Swift)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one in the afternoon when the Danvers sisters had managed to get off their respective jobs for a lunch date. Their lunch break was almost over when Alex Danvers saw a familiar face walk into the restaurant.</p><p>'Hey, isn't that Lena Luthor?' The DEO agent questioned as she nodded towards the raven haired woman.</p><p>Kara Danvers turned in her seat and followed her gaze. 'It is! I should go say hi,' she said enthusiastically.</p><p>'She's probably on her lunch break and doesn't want to be disturbed,' Alex Danvers reasoned but her words fell on deaf ears as she watched her sister make her way towards the lone Luthor sitting at the window counter table.</p><p>'The potstickers here are to die for,' Kara recommended once she had reached the L-Corp CEO.</p><p>Lena Luthor jumped at the unexpected disturbance and almost dropped her phone.</p><p>'Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you,' Kara exclaimed, her cheeks blushing in embarrassment.</p><p>The businesswoman shook her head as if to say it was fine. 'Miss Danvers?'</p><p>The reporter nodded. 'Call me Kara.'</p><p>'Well, if I'm calling you Kara...,' Lena started.</p><p>'Lena it is,' Kara finished understandingly.</p><p>'So, the potstickers huh?'</p><p>'Oh, yeah. Trust me, I'm a potsticker connoisseur,' she assured.</p><p>'Then I have to give them a try,' Lena teased. 'Do you want some?'</p><p>'Oh no, I already ate,' the blonde replied quickly. She almost had a mind to say yes just to have a reason to stay with Lena a while longer.</p><p>'Did you come here with someone? Shouldn't you get back to them?' The Luthor couldn't explain the slight disappointment she felt at the thought of having to eat her lunch alone. Of course, that had been her original plan but now that she had (good) company, she was more than willing to ditch Plan A.</p><p>'With my sister,' Kara answered and turned her head when she felt a tap on her arm. 'Speak of the devil. Lena meet my sister Alex Danvers, Alex meet Lena Luthor,' she introduced.</p><p>'It's nice to meet you, Miss Luthor,' the redhead greeted politely.</p><p>'Likewise, Miss Danvers,' Lena returned.</p><p>'I'm heading back. I figured you weren't coming back any time soon so I payed for the both of us,' the older sister informed with a knowing smirk.</p><p>'Thanks, sis. Next one's on me,' the CatCo reporter promised, oblivious to her sister's suspicions.</p><p>'Obviously,' Alex teased. 'I'll see you later,' she told her sibling before turning to the businesswoman. 'The potstickers here are amazing. The best in the city.'</p><p>'So I've been told,' Lena answered with an amused smile.</p><p>'I hope Kara isn't intruding,' the redhead told her apologetically before she checked her watch. 'I have to run. Enjoy your meal and I'll see you around, Miss Luthor.'</p><p>The DEO agent was on the move before Lena could respond so she settled with watching her exit the building. 'Is everyone in the Danvers family so nice?' She asked the remaining Danvers sister once the redhead was out of sight.</p><p>'Yes. Eliza and Jeremiah were the best parents any orphaned kid could've asked for,' Kara told her with a soft smile, her mind wandering to the two people she got to call her parents.</p><p>'That sounds nice,' Lena commented quietly. She wasn't by any means jealous of the woman in front of her for having better luck when it came to their childhood. They both had suffered a great deal and she was already glad she hadn't ended up in the foster care. However, there was a part of her that wondered what her life would've looked like had she been adopted by people the likes of the Danverses.</p><p>'Crap. I'm sorry, Lena. That was insensitive of me to say given your past,' the blonde apologised quickly.</p><p>'Hey, no. There's no reason for you to apologise,' the L-Corp CEO promised and instinctively reached for the other woman's hand lying on the counter. 'It's no secret that the Luthors aren't the most suitable company to have around while growing up, but there was a time when Lex was...,' she paused and glanced around her, suddenly aware of the public location they were in. 'He was alright, kind even, if I do say so myself. He helped me think smarter, faster, better, and to tell you the truth, I don't know if I would've survived Lillian's cold rage or Lionel's temper had it not been for Lex. But enough about me,' she quickly changed the subject. 'Are you planning on having a seat or is there a front page article waiting to be written by the one and only Kara Danvers?'</p><p>There was a harsh truth hidden between Lena's words that Kara was simultaneously afraid to know and curious to explore, but she sensed that this wasn't the right time nor the right place to discuss such matters. 'I have thirty minutes before I have to meet up with a source,' she answered instead. 'It would be my pleasure to keep you company if you don't mind.'</p><p>'Please,' Lena nodded to the seat beside her. 'You're a welcome distraction from spreadsheets and business proposals.'</p><p>'You were planning on working during your lunch break? Lena, there's a reason why it's called a 'break',' Kara reprimanded playfully.</p><p>The Luthor hummed thoughtfully. 'I'm not sure I should heed the advice of someone who takes <em>two</em> lunch breaks,' she teased with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>'Trust me, if Snapper Carr was your boss, you would too,' the reporter assured certainly.</p><p>Their conversation was interrupted when a waitress came to take their order, and the billionaire made sure to request extra potstickers and a raspberry lemonade for Kara after a hushed discussion between the pair where the blonde finally, but reluctantly agreed for Lena to buy her a drink.</p><p>'Mr. Carr, huh?' Lena resumed once the waitress was gone. 'I've heard stories about him. Is he as bad as he seems?'</p><p>Kara pretended to gag at the thought of her boss which made the CEO laugh. 'Worse. He's so rude and biased, it amazes me how he became editor-in-chief of CatCo magazine.'</p><p>The Luthor frowned and tilted her head slightly. 'Those are definitely not the qualities that make one an ace reporter,' she agreed pensively.</p><p>'Honestly, the rudeness is fine,' Kara continued. 'I mean, it's not okay, but eventually you just get used to it, but him being biased irks me. He's a reporter, and being prejudiced against some people is unprofessional. And it's not like he has an opinion on everything or that he lets his emotions dictate his work all the time, it's only in certain situations but still,' she ranted. It took her a second to let her own words sink in and she held her breath when she saw the look of understanding cross the Luthor's face.</p><p>Lena pursed her lips. 'Who is he biased against, Kara?'</p><p>The CatCo reporter was momentarily saved by the waitress who brought their food and wished them a nice meal. Her lips were quick to find the edge of the glass cup and the cool bitter liquid filled her mouth, preventing her from uttering a reply.</p><p>'Kara?' There was a warning in the green eyed woman's voice.</p><p>The blonde sighed softly. 'You.' She pushed her glasses up. 'It's like he has a vendetta against you, and I understand he's suspicious of you because of your last name but it's not fair that I have to defend you every time a Luthor-esque crime takes place. Yes, Lex has done some terrible things, but you're your own person, and he shouldn't forget that.'</p><p>'I never asked you to do that,' Lena countered defensively, mistaking Kara's frustration at her boss as one directed at her.</p><p>'I know you didn't, but I'm not going to let him drag your name through the mud just because it's easy and convenient,' the reporter answered as if it were obvious. 'I'm not mad at you, Lena,' she clarified as if she had read the other woman's mind. 'It annoys me that Snapper is so quick to jump to conclusions when it comes to you when it's his job, his duty to report the truth, even if that truth is incongruent with his beliefs.'</p><p>'You can't blame him for wanting to crucify me, Kara. Lex has done things that haunt me to this day and I'm his <em>sister</em>. Even if my brother is in jail, that doesn't change the fact that he terrorised innocent people in his pursuit of Superman. Some things you can't change and the fear people associate with the Luthor name is one of them. Your boss pointing fingers at me for every crime in the city is his way of protecting himself,' Lena justified in between bites of potstickers and salad.</p><p>'Why move to National City then?' Kara asked inquisitively. 'You wanted to make a name outside of your family but you knew that everywhere you go, people would still judge you for your last name. So why come to National City?'</p><p>'I couldn't stay in Metropolis with Superman looming over the buildings so I figured moving to the other side of the country was a good place to start. As for National City, I had ties in the city, one of them being Cat. I knew she was a great journalist and the company was in need of fair press. Add to that that one of my only friends lives here, and I was packing my bags, ready to ship myself off to the West Coast,' the Luthor narrated. 'Of course, had I known there was a young, friendly reporter who was ready and willing to defend my honour against ruthless bigots, then I would've hopped on a flight here much sooner,' she said playfully.</p><p>'If I had known there was a young, brilliant CEO who needed someone in their corner defending their name, then I would've gladly flown to Metropolis and given Superman and the rest of the prejudiced bunch a piece of my mind,' the blonde retorted passionately.</p><p>Lena laughed at that and shook her head in amusement. 'You're turning out to be quite different than I had pegged you, Miss Danvers,' she admitted.</p><p>'But in a good way, I hope?' Kara's puppy eyes were full on display as if that would help her case.</p><p>'Naturally,' the businesswoman concurred with a smile before she read the time on her watch. 'I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should probably head back to my office and if I'm not wrong, you have a source to meet.'</p><p>'Yes!' Kara remembered as they both got ready to leave the establishment. 'And I'm going to be late if I don't go now. You're a lifesaver, Lena.'</p><p>The CEO chuckled as she left some money on the counter, 'that's the first time I've heard those words in that particular order.'</p><p>'Well, you were my first assignment so it shouldn't come as a surprise that we're experiencing a lot of firsts together,' the blonde joked as they walked side by side towards the exit.</p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow. 'What, no rambling this time?'</p><p>Kara bumped her shoulder playfully. 'You were making me nervous that day with your intimidating stare and CEO-attitude,' she pointed out.</p><p>The CEO in question laughed at her statement. 'My CEO-attitude? Well, sorry for acting like a CEO while, you know, being the CEO of a multibillionaire company.'</p><p>'Apology accepted,' the reporter teased as they made their way towards said company. 'I have to take the next right,' she mentioned as they approached the tall building.</p><p>'This was fun,' Lena noted as they came to a stop.</p><p>'We should do it again,' Kara agreed before remembering something. 'We have game night every Thursday night. You should come,' she invited.</p><p>'I wouldn't want to intrude,' the Luthor hesitated.</p><p>'Bollocks. Here, what's your number?' The CatCo reporter requested with her phone in her hand. When she didn't receive a verbal answer, she looked up at the other woman. 'I'm watching a TV show and the British characters say that quite often,' she explained her word choice at the questioning look on Lena's face. </p><p>Lena didn't comment further on the Kara-jargon and instead pulled out a small piece of paper from her purse and handed it to the blonde.</p><p>'Your business card?' Kara questioned curiously. 'You do know I'm not trying to do business with you, right?'</p><p>The CEO rolled her eyes. 'I know that, dork. It's just quicker this way since you're already late to your meeting.'</p><p>Kara's eyes landed on her phone screen. 'And of course, she's right.' She pocketed the card and met the Luthor's gaze. 'I'll text you my address. I'm telling everyone you're coming so you better show up or you're going to make me look like a fool. But no pressure or whatever,' Kara grinned as she started to walk away. 'Have a good rest of the day, Lena, and I'll see you tomorrow!'</p><p>'Funny,' Lena mumbled before raising her voice. 'You too, Kara. Try not to kill Snapper while you're at it.'</p><p>'No promises,' Kara replied with a bright smile.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. When I watch the world burn, all I think about is you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Angst</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Doom Days, Bastille)</p><p>((it's time for some angst y'all))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena Luthor's head was throbbing. The bright light that was illuminating the room wasn't helping with the pain and she tried to remember how much she had had to drink the previous night. She hadn't had a hangover like this in years and she mentally cursed at her past self before she slowly opened her eyes.</p><p>'Oh, good, you're awake,' a familiar voice noticed.</p><p>On second thought a hangover would be a much more welcomed explanation for her symptoms than this.</p><p>Lena gritted her teeth and faced the other person. 'Lillian. What can I do for you?' She tried to sit up straighter against the wall when she heard the rattling sound of shackles follow her every movement. 'Really?' She lifted the chains and gave her parent an unimpressed look. 'You've already hit me on the head, knocked me out with some kind of sedative and locked me up in this metal cage. Are you afraid I'll figure out a way to escape despite the splitting headache, nausea and fatigue you gave me?'</p><p>'Now, now. There's no need to fret about your capture. My men did what they had to do to bring you here well and in one piece. If anything, it's your belligerence that's gotten us in this predicament,' Lillian Luthor pointed out calmly.</p><p>Her daughter laughed humourlessly. 'Now you're blaming <em>me</em> for not letting myself be kidnapped? I should've known you'd find a way to put this on me. What do you want, Mother?'</p><p>'I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you're asking-,'</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes. 'Gee, thanks.'</p><p>'Deviant behaviour and sarcasm won't get you anywhere in life, Lena. Honestly haven't you learned anything from the lessons I taught you?' The older woman chastised. 'As I was saying, you're just a means to an end, darling. I found a goodhearted, money starved alien to do my bidding and now we're just waiting for the D.E.O. to trace him back to this warehouse. Your friend, Alex Danvers? She'll probably be one of the agents you'll see.'</p><p>All Lena could do was stare at her mother. As far as she knew, Alex worked in law enforcement, FBI if her memory served her right. Whatever the DEO was, she figured it was just another three-lettered governmental organisation - tomayto, tomahto, what's the difference?</p><p>'You've never heard of the DEO, have you?' Lillian asked condescendingly. It was unsettling how her mother seemed to be able to see through her despite the emotional gap between them. Lena replied with silence and that was all the confirmation her mother needed.</p><p>'The DEO stands for the Department of Extra-Normal Operations,' the older Luthor explained patiently. 'They monitor extraterrestrial presence on the planet, hence the unusual hitman selection.'</p><p>'You want to lure them here,' Lena deduced. 'What for?'</p><p>Lillian chuckled. 'Lena, honey. I'm not going to divulge my plans just for you to spill the beans to your reporter friend and her agent sister.' She checked her watch and approached the metal bars, pulling a key card from her pocket.</p><p>'How do you know about Kara? Have you been surveilling me?' The disbelief in the younger Luthor's voice was unmissable.</p><p>'I have people who report to me just as you have employees who work for you,' her mother dismissed as she opened the door. Another set of keys emerged from her pocket and she crouched down to meet her daughter's eye level height. 'The DEO agents will be here soon and I need one more thing from you so I'm going to unchain you. This building is crawling with my men so you can try to escape, but be warned, they're trained to shoot on sight anyone who tries to make a break for it.'</p><p>'I suppose you're expecting a thank you for giving me a heads up before I had to learn that lesson the hard way,' Lena predicted while her mother freed her from her chains.</p><p>'I did teach you proper social etiquette, did I not?' Lillian quipped. 'It seems to me that showing gratitude towards someone who possibly saved your life seems like a reasonable thing to presume, yes.'</p><p>The younger Luthor almost laughed at her mother's seriousness. 'Now you're saving my life, huh. I'll make sure to mention that to my 'reporter friend'.<em> 'Mother kidnaps daughter and then saves her life', </em>that would make one hell of a story,' Lena concurred. 'Too bad it's nothing more than that; a story.'</p><p>'You're impossible,' her mother articulated as she grabbed one of her arms to help her up. 'How old are you? You're moving like a grandma.'</p><p>'Maybe if you hadn't drugged me, I would be capable of acting my age,' the L-Corp CEO bit back tiredly, her other hand holding onto the bars for some stability.</p><p>'Let's go,' Lillian ordered, satisfied with her daughter's slow but overall acceptable motor skills. She practically dragged the 24-year-old to the main room where a number of black vans were parked. Lena couldn't remember the last time she had held onto her mother so tightly or the last time her mother had done the same. She knew she was only using Lillian as a crutch, just as her mother was using her in her own scheme, yet she shivered slightly at the surprising warmth of their closeness.</p><p>'That's a biometric lock,' she remarked once they had finally stopped walking.</p><p>Her mother nodded with a smile. 'Scans for Luthor DNA.'</p><p>'What is this place?' Lena asked, suddenly aware that this wasn't just some old abandoned warehouse her mother had conveniently found.</p><p>'Lex kept vaults all around the world loaded with all the things he'd collected to level the playing field and defeat Superman once and for all. One of those vaults is right here and all that's left to do, is to open it,' Lillian explained while she dug something out from her jacket pocket. 'This is going to hurt a bit,' she notified before she brought the sharp blade to her daughter's palm.</p><p>'Fuck,' Lena cursed in surprise, the pain was enough to sober her mind up although her movements remained sluggish. 'Blood? Really?'</p><p>'Lex couldn't risk his work being lost in the event that he should be captured or killed,' her mother reasoned as they watched the underground vault rise to the surface. 'And fingerprints are so easy to copy these days.'</p><p>'So I'm the back-up plan,' the youngest Luthor summed up bitterly.</p><p>'Don't act so surprised,' Lillian berated before untangling herself from her daughter. 'Lena, honey, I need to scour that vault before those DEO people crash our party so I'm going to let you go now.'</p><p>The raven haired woman's legs buckled at the sudden additional weight and Lena slid to the ground with her back against the vault lock, her wounded hand held to her chest above her heart.</p><p>'Did you find anything worth mentioning?' She questioned, her throat straining when she tried to raise her voice.</p><p>'I certainly did,' Lillian answered pridefully. 'Boys, pack it up and have the car running,' she commanded as she made her way to her daughter with a metal box in her hand.</p><p>Lena looked up at the device and her breath caught at its potential utility.</p><p>'Look at this,' her mother marvelled. 'I can't believe Lex actually finished it.' Before they could discuss the machinery any further, they heard shouting outside before the door was kicked in. 'That's my cue,' Lillian commented unhurriedly. 'It was nice to see you, Lena. Until next time, my daughter.'</p><p>Lena closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of her mother's heels retreat from her. She felt a gentle touch on her arm shaking her into consciousness and was greeted by a worried-looking Alex Danvers. The room was filled with smoke which made it hard to make out how many people were in the building, much less which of them belonged to the DEO and which of them worked for Lillian.</p><p>'Her men,' Lena croaked. 'They're everywhere. Please be careful,' she warned.</p><p>The DEO agent shook her head. 'We searched the whole place, there's no one here but us, Lena.'</p><p>The young CEO banged her head against the metal lock behind her. 'That fucking ..., she was lying all along,' she groaned, knowing there was no way Lillian's men could've escaped in time had there been as many as she had claimed to be. Truthfully, she was more angry at herself for believing a word that woman had said, but before she could ruminate over everything that had happened, Alex was pulling her up and supporting most of her weight as they began their journey to the exit.</p><p>'How are you feeling?' The agent asked her quietly.</p><p>'Like a Lillian-shaped truck just ran me over, over and over again,' Lena replied tiredly.</p><p>'You're safe now,' the redhead promised as they walked through the doorway. 'Let's get you patched up and in a bed so you can rest.'</p><p>The businesswoman raised an eyebrow. 'I didn't think you'd be the type to play doctor, Danvers,' she joked sluggishly.</p><p>'At least you haven't lost your sense of humour,' Alex noted amusedly. 'Let's just hope your genius brain is also intact. By the way, you have a visitor,' she informed once they approached the DEO medical van.</p><p>'Lena!' A familia voice called and Lena couldn't help the relief she felt at hearing that particular voice.</p><p>'Kara,' she almost sobbed as a pair of arms carefully wrapped themselves around her body.</p><p>'I'll give you two a moment,' the oldest Danvers sibling declared, 'but I'll be back to make sure you didn't suffer a concussion and to bandage that hand.'</p><p>Kara Danvers helped the Luthor onto the back of the van and held her in a one-sided hug, unwilling - or unable - to let the other woman go for even a moment. She pulled a blanket from the medical supplies and wrapped it around the CEO's body before her arm found its place around Lena's waist.</p><p>'I'm here. I've got you,' the blonde promised quietly and Lena couldn't do anything but believe her. There was a sense of security and comfort in her friend's embrace she hadn't experienced in a very long time, and as she laid her head down on Kara's shoulder, she thanked the universe for bringing them together whether by fate of coincidence.</p><p>Kara placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and Lena clung onto the warm body even tighter as the pair sat in comfortable silence.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The DEO headquarters were, much to Lena's surprise, located in National City.</p><p>'This won't take long,' Alex promised as they rode up the elevator to their destination.</p><p>'It better not. Lena has to rest,' Kara grumbled protectively. Her sister shot her a look telling her to simmer down, but Lena didn't mind the good-intentioned policing. As much as she prized her independence, she couldn't deny that she missed being taken care of.</p><p>'It's alright, Kara,' she reassured. 'I'd rather do this now and get it over with than have to relive the whole thing tomorrow.'</p><p>The DEO agent gave her sibling a pointed look as if to say <em>told you so</em>. Once they had reached their floor, Alex held the door open as the two other women stepped out. 'Welcome to the DEO,' she told the Luthor as she joined her side. 'We monitor alien activity on Earth and jump in when alien-related dangers are spotted. We've got all sorts of confiscated alien tech, there's a lab upstairs, as well as a med bay, and prison cells downstairs.'</p><p>'You already know Winn.' Alex motioned towards the employee once they had reached the round table. 'He's our tech guy here.' The person in question spun in his seat to greet whatever guest the Danvers sister had brought along.</p><p>'Lena!' Winn exclaimed excitedly as he stood from his chair to shake the CEO's hand.</p><p>'Schott,' Lena greeted familiarly at the unexpected agent. 'Next you're going to tell me Kara works here as a superhero and James is a part-time DEO-deployed vigilante,' she kidded although there was a question under the jest.</p><p>'I wish,' Kara replied with a smile, 'wouldn't it be awesome if I had powers?'</p><p>Alex's eyes widened suddenly and Lena turned around to see the cause of her panic. 'And that angry looking dude currently marching towards us is my boss,' the redhead explained.</p><p>'Agent Danvers,' the man greeted. 'And her unauthorised guests,' he added with crossed arms.</p><p>'J'onn,' the agent returned with a pleasant smile. 'This is Lena Luthor, she's here to give her statement, and you already know Kara. She hides out here when she's scared of her boss which is practically always.'</p><p>There was a hint of a smile on the DEO director's lips. 'Why don't we go to the conference room?' He led them up the stairs and the oldest Danvers sibling fell in step with him while she quickly debriefed him on the mission. The remaining pair followed behind, having a conversation of their own.</p><p>'He's really friendly,' Kara promised the other woman. 'He just likes to act all bossy and powerful when there are new people around but in reality he's a softie. Like you,' she realised with a grin.</p><p>Lena smiled drowsily and gently bumped her shoulder, the blanket still wrapped around her body. 'Who are you calling soft? Miss can't even face her 'rude and biased' boss.'</p><p>'Hey, it's for his own good that I'm hiding out here, otherwise he'd end up with a broken nose,' the reporter retorted indignantly. 'Or more like a bruised nose,' she corrected.</p><p>The Luthor raised an eyebrow as they reached the glass door. 'Why, so violent, Miss Danvers.'</p><p>'That's what you get when you mess with my friends and family,' Kara replied unapologetically while they took their seats at the conference table.</p><p>'Miss Luthor,' J'onn started their discussion, 'can you tell us what happened?'</p><p>The L-Corp CEO obliged and gave them the full account of what had transpired that evening, beginning with the alien that had attacked her in her office to the conversation she had had with her mother and ending with the DEO's arrival at the scene.</p><p>'Do you have any idea what your mother could be planning?' The DEO director questioned.</p><p>Lena bit her lip as she thought about it. 'My best guess is she's trying to finish what Lex started which is...'</p><p>'Killing Superman,' Alex completed anxiously.</p><p>'The device she took, or at least one of them, was a dispenser for lack of a better word. It's something my brother was working on before he went to jail. If I know Lex, it's meant to irradiate the atmosphere with Kryptonite to make the planet uninhabitable for Kryptonians,' the Luthor explained darkly.</p><p>The silence that followed was deafening as each party let her words sink in.</p><p>'Where would she get the Kryptonite?' Kara asked with a troubled look on her face.</p><p>'That's the other thing. I think Lex was close to synthesising the material but I don't think Lillian is planning on using that prototype,' Lena pondered. 'She wanted the DEO to find her. Is it possible that one of your agents is working for her? That they handed her the Kryptonite when no one was watching?'</p><p>J'onn sat back in his chair and exhaled at the insinuation. 'You're accusing one of my agents of treason, Miss Luthor. Whatever you say next, I would tread lightly if I were you.'</p><p>'I know you don't want to hear it, but it's a valid point, J'onn,' Alex defended next to him. 'I'm not saying that's what happened here, but we can't rule out any plausible explanations.'</p><p>'Or she could've lured you there to steal one of your ID's to have access to the DEO's Kryptonite supply,' the businesswoman posed as an alternative. 'Couldn't have been too hard to pull off with the smoke and chaos.'</p><p>The DEO director nodded decisively. 'Agent Danvers, go check the store room and make sure all the Kryptonite's still there. Until we can confirm that there isn't a mole amongst us, none of us speaks of the situation with another agent. Understood?'</p><p>All three women in the room nodded before Alex took her leave to follow her boss' orders.</p><p>'Good.' J'onn confirmed. 'Now, regardless of whether or not Lillian Luthor already has her hands on the Kryptonite, I think it would be wise to inform Superman of the danger he's in.'</p><p>'I'll call James Olsen,' Kara offered. 'He has a direct line to the man himself.'</p><p>'That would be great, thanks,' the director answered, looking momentarily relieved but he made a face when he thought about the possible outcomes. 'Once he knows, Superman will want us to destroy that Kryptonite.'</p><p>Agent Danvers reentered the room at that moment and informed them that all the Kryptonite was still accounted for and that extra security measures had been put in place to make sure it couldn't be stolen.</p><p>'About that,' Lena stated carefully. 'If you gave me a small amount of Kryptonite, I could figure out a way to synthesise it in the lab. Of course, the remaining Kryptonite as well as the synthesised one will immediately be disposed of once I've succeeded in my endeavour. You can even search my lab and my home if you don't believe me, but that way it will always remain an option should Superman or any other Kryptonian go berserk.'</p><p>'That could work,' J'onn contemplated. 'We'll have to ask Superman of course, but if that means there would be no Kryptonite for anyone to steal at any given moment, it could be the safest course of action.'</p><p>'For who?' Kara asked suddenly. 'If you do this, Superman will be on the look-out for you, and wasn't the whole reason you came to National City to escape his shadow in Metropolis? If Snapper can't even trust you for being a Luthor, he will definitely not be your number one fan. And what if your mother caught wind of this? It would put a target on your back and God knows what she'll do to you next time once she knows you can make Kryptonite.'</p><p>Sensing the blonde's distress, Alex lead her sister out of the room and Lena watched the Danvers siblings leave with a feeling in her chest she couldn't pinpoint.</p><p>'She has a point,' J'onn mentioned, referring to the reporter who was currently hugging her older sibling. 'By agreeing to this, you're putting yourself and the people you love in danger. I need you to be sure that is a risk you're willing to take before we decide anything.'</p><p>Previously, Lena would've agreed on the spot. Her scientific background could be put to good use in a way it hadn't before, it was the opportunity of a lifetime. Except now, she had something to lose, more specifically some<em>one</em> to lose, and she had to be certain Kara's life wasn't at stake before she took on any new project.</p><p>'Can Superman be reasoned with? I understand it may take some time before he learns to accept that I'm not my brother, but can I be assured that he will not treat me like a terrorist or disturb my work process?' The Luthor inquired.</p><p>'He can hold a grudge, but he's smart enough to see that you're a strong, intelligent woman who is different from her family,' the DEO director promised. 'But that's not the threat I'm worried about.'</p><p>'My mother,' Lena said curtly.</p><p>J'onn nodded. 'Obviously Alex will keep an eye on her sister even if you decide against the plan, and Kara herself is a good fighter. She has been training here ever since her sister started working here, and I can easily say she's better than some of our own agents. If needed, I can dispatch some agents to protect them both if anything suspicious happens. It's you I'm more concerned about.'</p><p>'I can take care of myself,' the L-Corp CEO defended herself.</p><p>'Like you did tonight?' The director pointed out. 'It's not my intention to degrade you, Miss Luthor, however you can't deny that today's abduction happened a bit too easily and that the probability of another one happening is very likely given your last name and your abilities. Training at the DEO with the Danvers sisters would be a good place to start if you're interested in sharpening your combat skills.'</p><p>'I'll think about it,' Lena mumbled with clenched jaw. Perhaps it wasn't the man's intention to humiliate her, but she sure felt that way.</p><p>'Miss Luthor,' he tried again. 'The Danvers ladies have become like family to me and it's clear that they care for you. Therefore I will extend my services and care to you too, but I need you to cooperate. You might not be used to it, but you have people who need you now. Your safety and well-being matter to us not because you run a multi-billionaire company, but because <em>you</em> matter. You may have noticed Kara has grown attached to you,' he disclosed unnecessarily. 'Maybe you didn't mean for it to happen, but I have an inclination to say that the feeling is mutual. Just like you want to keep her safe, she wants the same for you.'</p><p>Lena stayed silent as she watched the reporter talking lively to her sister. 'What do you propose?'</p><p>A small smile appeared on the DEO director's lips. 'Before we decide anything, I think there's a certain reporter you need to have a chat with,' he said as he stood up. He motioned for the youngest Danvers sibling to come back in and exited the room with a 'I'll give you some privacy.'</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Post-Angst Fluff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(This I Promise You, *NSYNC)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Restless. That was how Lena Luthor was feeling as she stared at the woman sitting beside her. Conflict resolution wasn't one of her strongest skills seeing as she usually was on the right side of the argument and she had a habit of making the other party come crawling back to her, never the other way around. Except now, the other party was Kara Danvers and this wasn't an argument, or a disagreement even. It was a discussion that was meant to clear the air between them, and for the first time, there were so many things Lena wanted to say she didn't know where to start.</p><p>'I'm sorry,' both women apologised simultaneously, making them both smile at their synchronised thought processes.</p><p>Lena motioned for the other woman to say her peace first.</p><p>'I'm sorry for freaking out on you earlier,' Kara said truthfully and words of reassurance that she needn't apologise were on the tip of Lena's tongue but the blonde gave her a smile and that was enough for the Luthor to keep her mouth shut. She knew what her friend wanted to say, <em>you can forgive me later, but let me say I'm sorry first. </em>'It's a smart plan that you proposed, not ideal, but given the circumstances it's the best we have, I know that. But all I heard back there was a plan that would put your life in danger and all that just hours after I thought I'd lost you. Everyone was going on about how it was a great idea and no one even stopped to consider the potentially harmful consequences, and I don't know, I guess I kind of lost it.'</p><p>Lena scooted her chair closer to Kara's before she spoke, 'I hear you, Kara, and I'll admit, with Superman's approval, I was ready to dive headfirst into that arrangement. I'm not used to this,' she gestured vaguely between them. 'Having friends,' she clarified. 'And I'm sorry I didn't take your feelings into account. It hadn't dawned on me that people might want me around for reasons other than business purposes,' she confessed carefully. 'This deal will put anyone close to me in danger, that means you and your sister as well as Winn and James. It wouldn't be fair on you to go through with the arrangement without being informed of the threat it might pose and without making sure there is a plan in place to keep every one of you safe.'</p><p>'And you,' Kara added.</p><p>The Luthor nodded. 'And me.'</p><p>'James will be here soon if he isn't already so we can ask his thought about the plan after we're done, but he can take care of himself. I mean, have you seen him? He's probably made out of 90% muscle and 10% water,' the CatCo reporter described.</p><p>Lena chuckled at the depiction. 'I'm not entirely sure that's scientifically accurate.'</p><p>'Scientific accuracy is the last thing a tired mind is worried about,' the blonde responded as she feigned sleep on the uncomfortable DEO chair.</p><p>'Your mastery of words on the other hand, seems unperturbed by your tired mind,' the L-Corp CEO noted playfully before returning to the topic at hand. 'James. You're saying we don't have to worry too much about him?'</p><p>Kara nodded as she sat up straighter in her chair. 'Winn is a different story. He's not a fighter, but with the right tech at his disposal he'd be a force to reckon with. In fact, I'm certain he'll be able to build some kind of custom anti-Lillian weapon,' she joked lightheartedly but quickly turned serious when she noticed the subtle wince on Lena's face. 'I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me to say.'</p><p>'You're not wrong, though. I think we could all use an anti-Lillian weapon at this point,' Lena expressed bitterly. A soft hand gripped hers tightly and the warm touch offered the Luthor some comfort.</p><p>'Hey, we'll be alright. We'll make sure every one of us is prepared for whatever your mother has in store for us. Lena, whatever happens, none of it is your fault,' Kara assured as if she had sensed the guilt coursing through the other woman's veins.</p><p>The young Luthor closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again, her green orbs were shining with unshed tears. 'How can you say that, Kara? Once I synthesise that Kryptonite, there's no going back. I will always be seen as a weapon in my family's eyes, and you and I both know they will go to any lengths necessary to make me cooperate, including hurting you. I will never forgive myself if something happened to you, Kara. You're my best friend, I-,' she faltered, not even sure of the words that were tumbling out of her mouth anymore.</p><p>Kara closed the distance between their chairs and pulled the other woman into her arms. Lena's head was buried in her chest and the blonde positioned herself in a way that provided her best friend shelter from prying eyes. Quiet sniffles filled the silent room and Kara rested her cheek atop the Luthor's head.</p><p>'I know you don't believe me now, but you're not responsible for your family's actions,' the CatCo reporter spoke softly as her fingers delicately stroked the raven-black hair. 'You're using your intelligence and expertise for good and that's the only thing you are to be held accountable for. You cannot be blamed for your mother's reaction to your work. Don't give up on yourself, Lena. You're capable of incredible things so don't let your family stand in the way of your progress.'</p><p>The CEO's breathing had slowed down and the crying had come to a stop. Kara gently pulled away and used her thumbs to dry the other woman's tear-stained cheeks. 'Life gets messy sometimes but we <em>will </em>figure it out, together,' she promised before placing a soft kiss on her best friend's forehead.</p><p>'Together,' Lena repeated faintly.</p><p>A knock brought them back to reality and Alex popped her head around the door. 'Sorry to interrupt but Superman and James have arrived, and J'onn suggested we convened here.'</p><p>Kara met the Luthor's eyes and the pair came to an non-verbal agreement. The blonde turned in her seat to address her sister, 'you can bring them up, but don't come in yet. And tell Winn he can join us.'</p><p>The DEO agent raised an eyebrow at the instructions and her sibling rolled her eyes. 'Please.'</p><p>Alex smiled. 'That's what I thought,' she said before she returned to the squad.</p><p>'Are you sure?' Lena asked once they were alone again.</p><p>'Alex and I fought a Hellgramite once,' the blonde remembered as she faced her best friend. 'It wasn't a walk in the park, but we handled ourselves pretty well, if I do say so myself. I'm not saying we're indestructible but Lillian is manageable. So yes, I'm sure.'</p><p>'And your sister?'</p><p>'She would rejoice at the opportunity to kick your mother's butt for all the pain she's caused you,' Kara told her honestly.</p><p>'Alright.' Lena took a deep breath. 'We'll ask Alex and the boys if they approve of the plan, then we'll suggest it to Superman and hope he won't laser-shoot me to ash on sight.'</p><p>The blonde reporter beamed. 'What could go wrong?'</p><p>The Luthor shook her head in amusement at the puppy-like optimism radiating from her friend. 'Don't jinx it,' she teased.</p><p>Kara shot her a charming smile before she slipped out of the room.</p><p>'How is she?' Her sister asked with concern while the other members of the meeting, save for Superman, joined the raven haired woman in the conference room.</p><p>'Exhausted and upset. I think the whole Lillian-is-a-murderous-villain took her by surprise. I mean with Lex, he was spiralling out of control so at least she could prepare herself for the worst, but I don't think her mother showed any signs of that fanaticism. Now Lena's grieving the loss of a parent who's still alive but whom she can't count on, it can't be easy,' the younger Danvers sibling briefed worriedly.</p><p>'That's messed up,' Alex replied with a frown. 'Let me know if there's anything I can do. Right now, we should probably go inside,' she suggested when she noticed the others waiting on their attendance.</p><p>The meeting was short and the whole game night gang was on board with plan, a decision Lena didn't fully comprehend yet seeing as their lives would be in danger but one she appreciated nonetheless. Now, all that was left to do was to convince the big guy.</p><p>Superman didn't shoot Lena down with his heat vision like she had predicted, but he did raise his voice a couple of times in disbelief and/or anger depending on what had been said antecedently. All in all, Lena had to say the Super had taken the news quite well.</p><p>'Let me get this straight,' the superhero recapitulated. 'Lillian Luthor kidnapped her daughter Lena to open Lex's vault and get a hold of his death machines, one of which can poison the atmosphere with Kryptonite, making the planet uninhabitable for me and other Kryptonians, should there be any others on Earth. But that's not all, Lillian may also have access to the DEO's Kryptonite supply because she possibly stole one of your agent's ID and she could be planning to steal it. And your solution is to destroy almost the whole stash, but save some for Lena Luthor, Lex's sister, so she can synthesise some in times of crisis when I lose my mind?'</p><p>Lena exchanged glances with the Danvers sisters and nodded.</p><p>'That's about it, yes,' Alex confirmed.</p><p>'That's insane,' Superman let out.</p><p><em>Not as insane as a man with superpowers flying around in a latex suit,</em> Lena thought to herself. </p><p>'What's your game plan?' He asked. 'Do you know when the theft is going to happen?'</p><p>'I've confirmed that all our agents are psychically sound and loyal to the DEO,' J'onn reported vaguely. 'They're all checking their belongings for their ID badges, we should hear from one of them soon enough.'</p><p>Just then a knock on the glass wall was heard and the DEO director quickly spoke with the agent outside before he returned in the room with a grave look on his face. 'It seems that agent McNully has misplaced his identification badge.'</p><p>'So, the Luthor's got it,' Superman concluded accurately, not noticing the L-Corp CEO flinch at his tone.</p><p>J'onn nodded. 'They'll come in during the night,' he deduced. 'That's when the DEO is the least secured. The lights are usually dimmed during the night so that'll give them an advantage.'</p><p>'They'll probably strike after a big mission,' Alex pitched in. 'If more agents are needed during the assignment, there are only so many left on the nightshift.'</p><p>'So basically on a night like tonight,' Kara pointed out.</p><p>'I could stay here and catch the thief in the act,' the Super proposed.</p><p>Lena suddenly remembered something and cursed herself for forgetting the fact until that moment. 'They won't come tonight,' she spoke up.</p><p>'How do you know?' Superman asked suspiciously.</p><p>'Because Lillian's watching me. I don't know if it's a permanent thing or if she only asks her men to surveil me when she's plotting something, but she knew about the DEO, about Alex working here and Kara being a reporter,' she explained tiredly.</p><p>'And you only tell us this now?!' The Kryptonian raised his voice and Kara was almost on her feet, ready to defend her best friend but James beat her to it.</p><p>'Hey, brother. Take it easy, alright? She's had a rough night,' the photographer reminded his friend, effectively calming the Super down.</p><p>'If she has been following me all this time,' Lena resumed, 'she'll know that we've been here all night, that almost all the agents are still at the DEO and that Superman has also made his appearance. She'll know we figured out her plan.'</p><p>'But she won't expect us to get back to work so soon after her first offence,' Alex said slowly, an idea forming in her head.</p><p>'What are you getting at, Danvers?' Winn asked.</p><p>'We can send almost everyone home, including you four,' the DEO agent started as she gestured to the four civilians in the room, 'and pretend Superman returned to Metropolis, to make it look like the DEO is virtually empty. We let them think we haven't detected the stolen ID yet and that we believe she'll get her Kryptonite elsewhere. Lillian's men will give her the green light and she'll send an unlucky thug to retrieve the Kryptonite.'</p><p>'That's all well and good, but how are you going to fake Superman leaving the city?' Lena wondered out loud.</p><p>The others stayed silent, either because they knew the answer to that question or because they didn't. A few eyes turned to J'onn's direction and the director sighed before he showed his true form to the room. He shape-shifted into Superman for good measure before he retook Hank Henshaw's physique. 'That's how we're going to do it.'</p><p>The Luthor just nodded at the new development. She was too tired to be stunned at the revelation and after the night she had had, this was just a 'this might as well happen' occurrence.</p><p>'Alright, it seems like we have a plan then. I'll come back tomorrow to come and get that last bit of Kryptonite,' Lena told the team.</p><p>Superman shook his head to the affirmative. 'I'll be here to guard it until you get back. Take your time to recuperate, Miss Luthor. It's been a long night.'</p><p>The Luthor tilted her head in surprise. 'I'll see you tomorrow, Superman.'</p><p>Winn and James were the first to leave, followed by a handful of DEO agents.</p><p>'You're staying?' Kara asked her sister as the ladies walked to the elevator.</p><p>'Yes. I'll keep you posted,' the older Danvers sibling promised. 'Are you two going to be okay for the night?'</p><p>'My apartment has very tight security,' Lena assured them.</p><p>Alex didn't look convinced. 'Has it been DEO-approved?' She pointed out, already knowing what the answer was going to be.</p><p>'No, but luckily mine is,' Kara replied instead. 'And Lena's sleeping at my place tonight.'</p><p>'I am?'</p><p>The redhead smiled at the news as if that had been her endgame all along. 'Perfect. Remember what I said about changing the bandages on your wounds, Lena.'</p><p>The Luthor smirked at her words. 'Of course, doctor Danvers,' she teased.</p><p>Alex shook her head laughingly before encouraging them both to go home. </p><p>* * *</p><p>'There's only one bed' were the first words Lena had spoken since Kara and her had left the DEO. The walk home had been of moderate length and the CatCo reporter would've offered to pay for a cab had there been one at their disposal in the wee hours of that morning. Instead, they enjoyed each other's company in the comfortable quiet of the sleeping city.</p><p>'Your observational skills are commendable,' Kara commented lightheartedly as she washed her hands at the kitchen sink. 'Would you like something to drink?'</p><p>'Water, please,' Lena requested from the living room where she stood staring at the single double bed.</p><p>'Do you have a secret magical power that duplicates objects when you stare at them long enough?' The blond woman wondered curiously as she handed her her drink.</p><p>'Thank you. You jest, but I <em>will</em> make a copy of that bed appear out of thin air,' the Luthor played along before she took a sip of the water.</p><p>'Geez, Louise. You could've just told me you didn't want to sleep with me,' Kara said, breaking the act.</p><p>Lena nearly chocked on the clear liquid. 'What?'</p><p>'I'll sleep on the couch if you don't want to share the bed,' the reporter continued, blissfully unaware of the double entendre that had just escaped her mouth.</p><p>The raven haired woman shook her head once she had recovered from the previous misunderstanding. 'Of course we can share the bed. I was trying to give you some space since I basically invaded your home tonight.'</p><p>'Oh' was Kara's reaction before she broke into a grin. 'Don't worry about it, I don't need space from you,' she said as she led the other woman to her bedroom.</p><p>Lena didn't know what scared her the most, the thought that she felt the same way about the blonde or the possibility that her feelings ran much deeper than that while Kara's didn't.</p><p>The CEO placed the cup on the night stand and held up the worn T-shirt the blonde had just thrown her. '*NSYNC. I like your style, Miss Danvers,' she approved.</p><p>Kara smiled at her before throwing her a pair of pyjama shorts. 'You can change in here. I'll go to the bathroom.'</p><p>*</p><p>The pair were lying face-to-face in Kara's bed with enough distance between them to call it platonic, but close enough that their limbs were touching.</p><p>'Your feet are cold.'</p><p>'Your hair is tickling me,' Kara countered.</p><p>'So is yours,' Lena argued.</p><p>'You complain a lot when you're tired,' the blonde noticed adoringly.</p><p>'You're the one who wanted me to spend the night at your place,' the L-Corp CEO reminded.</p><p>'And I'm starting to regret it,' Kara teased.</p><p>'Don't be a bitch,' the Luthor told her offhandedly, making the reporter laugh at her attitude.</p><p>Lena was (almost) one hundred percent certain that, had she been at home in her own bed, she would've been asleep by now. She was so exhausted she could drop dead, yet the way her body was trying to stay awake just to banter with the warm soul next to her, was virtually instinctive.</p><p>'Lena?'</p><p>'Kara.'</p><p>'Can I hold you?' Kara's voice pierced through the dark room and through the Luthor's heart with the innocent request.</p><p>'If you must,' Lena replied casually, although the way she snuggled into her best friend's chest was evidence enough that she was thoroughly enjoying the cuddling session.</p><p>'Lena,' the blonde whispered.</p><p>'Mmh?'</p><p>'Can I kiss you?' Suddenly Lena's eyes were wide open and her heart was beating out of her chest. Had she misheard Kara's words?</p><p>'Yes,' she whispered back, hoping and praying the blonde had said what she had thought she had said and that she, Lena Luthor, had just agreed to kissing her best friend. By the time she had managed to convince herself that yes, this was in fact happening and that she wasn't dreaming, her heart was beating out of her body.</p><p>Except the long awaited kiss never came.</p><p>'Kara?' The Luthor called softly, thinking maybe the reporter had fallen asleep in an untimely manner.</p><p>'Good. That's, erm, good,' Kara responded quickly. 'Did I make it weird between us?'</p><p>'Not by asking if you can kiss me, no,' Lena answered honestly. 'But by not kissing me when I said yes, yes.'</p><p>'Believe me, I <em>really</em> want to kiss you but we've had a long, highly emotional night and we're both bone-tired. I don't want to do anything that you might regret when you come down from your adrenaline rush,' the reporter explained graciously, thankful that Lena couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.</p><p>The green eyed woman couldn't help but smile at her friend's thoughtfulness.</p><p>'Darling, I promise you, this,' she stated as she brought Kara's hand to her rapid heart rate, 'is because of you, not because of a hormone released as a stress response.'</p><p>Lena looked up into the blue eyes belonging to her best friend, silently asking for permission, and the small nod she received was enough encouragement for the Luthor to capture Kara's soft pink lips with hers.</p><p>The kiss was sweet and more than either of them could've imagined. The fireworks in Lena's chest were unprecedented and the Luthor was unprepared for the way her heart burst with love for the other woman.</p><p>'I can't believe you were willing to wait until the morning to do that. Your self-control is out of this world,' Lena applauded lovingly.</p><p>'I didn't want to take advantage of you,' Kara defended lightly. 'Besides, I would wait a million years for you, Lena Luthor.'</p><p>The CEO's heart swelled at the truth behind the blonde's words. 'Lucky for you, you don't have to wait another second, Miss Danvers. You already have me,' she promised before she leaned in to kiss her favourite pair of lips again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You shine like a million suns ablaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introducing Sam<br/>(check out the notes for a short background about Sam because she's also not canon compliant)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A Million Suns, Hillsong UNITED)</p><p>A/N: In comes Sam Arias. Here's a short backstory so you can follow the story. Lena and Sam first met in Metropolis when Lena saw Sam working late at the company LuthorCorp had acquired. They become friends and Sam eventually decides to take a psychology course (which Lena paid for partly) while working part-time to earn a degree. Once she'd done that, Sam moved to National City to work for an organisation that helps children who are in similar situations she was is when she was younger. Yeah, that's about it.</p><p>Enjoy! x</p><p>PS: spot the Once Upon a Time reference</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Three months later</span>
</p><p>'Luthor,' Lena Luthor greeted mindlessly as she answered the ringing phone on her office desk.</p><p>'<em>Arias</em>,' the caller mocked.</p><p>Lena smiled as she sat back in her chair. 'Sam Arias. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?'</p><p>
  <em>'Is it a crime to call my best friend without making an appointment first?' </em>
</p><p>'When your best friend is Lena Luthor, then I'm inclined to say yes,' the CEO teased.</p><p>
  <em>'Wow, just when I thought your ego couldn't get much bigger, you manage to prove me wrong.'</em>
</p><p>'You know I'm only teasing you, Arias. Don't tell me you've grown soft on me?'</p><p>
  <em>'Surprisingly, not engaging in a battle of sarcastic comebacks with you on a daily basis, has made me a more gentle soul.'</em>
</p><p>'Are you calling me a bad influence?' The Luthor asked, feigning offence.</p><p><em>'I'm not calling you a good one,</em>' Sam replied playfully.</p><p>'Remind me again who helped you pay for your part time psychology lessons? And who babysat Ruby while you were out working until the crack of dawn?'</p><p><em>'Do I really have to bring up May 16th, 2018?'</em> The single mother pointed out, mentioning the fateful night where Lena had managed to convince her best friend to go out and get themselves drunk enough to break into an amusement park at night, which ended with them being bailed out by one of Sam's friends who, of course, received the sum total back. That was when Sam had learned that Lena didn't always have the best ideas despite her elevated IQ.</p><p>'Touché.'</p><p>
  <em>'How long has it been since you moved to National City?' </em>
</p><p>'Give or take six months.'</p><p><em>'Did you miss me too much that you decided to follow me in across the country?'</em> Sam teased.</p><p>'I'd be lying if I said you didn't influence my decision making,' Lena admitted. 'How are you? How's work? And Ruby?'</p><p><em>'I'm doing alright, work is good and Ruby is extremely happy that her billionaire godmother is in town,'</em> the single mother summed up.</p><p>'Oh, so I'm just a bottomless piggy bank to her,' the Luthor feigned sadness. She knew her relationship with the child ran much deeper than that.</p><p>
  <em>'Why else would I've made you her godparent?' </em>
</p><p>'You're breaking my heart, Sam Arias.'</p><p>
  <em>'Now look who's gone soft. Does your reporter girlfriend have something to do with that?'</em>
</p><p>Lena froze at the mention of her lover. 'How do you know about her?'</p><p>
  <em>'It's a funny story actually. You heard about that alien attack at the pier, right? I was there with Ruby when that happened-,'</em>
</p><p>'Oh god, Sam,' the L-Corp CEO gasped worriedly.</p><p><em>'We're fine,'</em> Sam reassured quickly.<em> 'One of the agents shielded us from falling debris with a magnetic shield of some sort. It was amazing, and kind of hot. Once the alien was captured, Ruby wanted to go say thank you to the woman who saved our lives so we went over and struck up a conversation. Turns out her name is Alex Danvers-' </em></p><p>'Oh God,' Lena muttered, having an idea where the story was going.</p><p><em>'Oh yes,' </em>Sam exclaimed excitedly. <em>'I recognised the family name from that article CatCo published about you because you know how I love to keep tabs on you.' </em></p><p>'You sound like my mother,' the Luthor accused, knowing fully well the brunette was nothing like Lillian.</p><p><em>'I've achieved my life goal then,' </em>Sam countered playfully.<em> 'Anyway, I asked if she had any ties with Kara Danvers and guess what, they're sisters. It took me a while to convince her that I'm actually your friend, and when I do, I ask her if she's met you and she says, I quote, 'oh yeah, I see her every Thursday on game night'. Imagine my surprise when she invites me to your game nights so the others can meet Lena's friend and I can meet my best friend's </em>girlfriend<em>.' </em></p><p>'What did you say?' Lena asked impatiently.</p><p><em>'Alex was nice enough to invite Ruby as well so you're going to see us tomorrow evening, Miss Luthor.'</em> The shit-eating grin on the brunette's face was audible through the phone.</p><p>'You're calling to give me a chance to fall ill and cancel tomorrow,' the CEO deduced jokingly.</p><p><em>'Nice try, Luthor, but you know I will drag you to game night even if you're lying on your deathbed,'</em> Sam warned playfully. <em>'For real though, if it makes you uncomfortable, I can call Alex and say we can't make it. Although I have to admit it bruised my ego that you didn't tell me about your love escapades, being your best friend and all.' </em></p><p>'Of course I want you to come. To be honest, I'm nervous but also really excited for you to meet Kara,' Lena confessed through the phone, the blush on her cheek invisible to the other woman. 'She's sweet, and funny, and beautiful, and I really, <em>really</em> like her.'</p><p>Sam laughed at her friend's obvious infatuation.<em> 'Alright, Romeo. Sounds serious, do you know if she feels the same way?' </em></p><p>'We haven't talked about it, but I think she does.' There was a pause before Lena spoke again. 'I was going to tell you, Sam. I just wanted to be sure this was real before I did, but I'm glad you know. I'm genuinely happy and I want you and Ruby to be a part of it.'</p><p><em>'I'm happy for you, Lena. Kara sounds like a catch and I can't wait to meet the woman who's making my best friend swoon,' the single mother replied honestly. 'And I get it, don't worry. Besides, remember how long it took you to tell me about Jack? You could've gotten married to the guy by the time I found out</em>,' she joked lightheartedly.</p><p>'He was a nice guy,' the Luthor reflected, 'but I'm glad we ended things.' A knock on her office door brought her back to reality and her assistant popped her head in before she gestured a five with her hand. Lena nodded and returned to the call. 'Shit, I'm sorry, Sam. I have a board meeting in 5 minutes so I'm going to have to hang up.'</p><p>'Don't worry about it, madam CEO,' Sam teased. 'It was fun catching up, now go kick some butt and Ruby and I will see you tomorrow.'</p><p>* * *</p><p>'The games are on the table, the snack pantry is full, the beer, water and soda are in the fridge along with the healthier snacks, and the wine is on the counter,' Kara Danvers checked as her eyes darted around her apartment to make sure everything was in place. 'The only thing missing are the guests,' she said excitedly before her gaze landed on the contemplative figure of her girlfriend on the couch. 'Babe?'</p><p>Lena Luthor snapped out of her thoughts. 'Everything looks great, darling,' she complimented.</p><p>The blonde reporter sat next to the CEO with concerned eyes. 'What's up?'</p><p>'Just thinking,' the Luthor mused vaguely.</p><p>'About?'</p><p>'You, me, us, Sam, life in general,' she answered.</p><p>'Are you nervous?' Kara sensed.</p><p>Lena hummed in agreement. 'A little. I met Sam right after my brother was sent to jail and I took over the company. It was only two years ago, but it feels like a lifetime away. Seeing her again will bring back some memories from that time, and not all of them will be pleasant,' she explained pensively.</p><p>The blonde nodded understandingly and rested an arm on the back of the couch.</p><p>'I just don't want things to be weird between us,' the Luthor continued. 'Our friendship developed when our lives were a mess and now that we're both doing well, I'm afraid it might change our whole dynamic, you know? Like we won't fit together now that we're not broken anymore.'</p><p>'Can I say something?' The CatCo reporter jumped in.</p><p>'Of course.'</p><p>'One of the beauties about people and relationships is their ability to evolve over time,' Kara told her thoughtfully. 'As people grow, so do their relationships. Perhaps you've changed since two years ago, and perhaps your friendship has changed as well, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. Friendship is about sharing the good and the bad days in life with people you care about. You've formed a real connection with Sam and Ruby, Lena, these kinds of things don't break easily.'</p><p>'I guess I should take your word for it. Having friends is not my forte,' Lena joked humourlessly.</p><p>'What about Winn? James? Alex?' The blonde countered. 'They're your friends. And I'm certain you can add Sam and Ruby to that list.'</p><p>The L-Corp gave her a genuine smile this time. 'I'm spiralling,' she recognised. 'Thanks for stopping me from burying myself even deeper in self-pity. It's an unhealthy habit I've been trying to kick, but I relapse every now and then.'</p><p>'I'd rather you say it out loud so I can break it off than have you deprecate yourself in silence,' Kara told her honestly.</p><p>'I appreciate it, love. I do try to stop myself from sinking too low, but I'm still learning to love myself,' Lena confessed.</p><p>'I'm proud of you, Lena,' Kara spoke meaning every word, before she kissed her lover's temple. A knock on the door interrupted their peaceful silence. 'That must be Alex,' the blonde noted. 'Are you ready to get this party started?'</p><p>'I was born ready,' the green eyed woman teased playfully.</p><p>*</p><p>'You're glowing,' Sam Arias told her best friend accusingly as they refilled their glasses of wine at the kitchen counter. Game night was in full swing and the pair were taking a break from the playful competition taking place in the other room to catch up.</p><p>'Thanks, it must be the highlighter I used?' Lena Luthor joked confusedly.</p><p>The brunette rolled her eyes. 'You know what I mean. You're all lovey-dovey happy and it shows.'</p><p>'Don't be jealous, Sam. You know you're still my BFF,' the L-Corp CEO teased.</p><p>'Obviously. All I'm saying is, it looks like you've finally found the love you deserve and I'm really glad you did,' Sam spoke genuinely.</p><p>'Thanks, Sam. I hope you find your happily-ever-after too,' Lena returned in a rare moment of seriousness in their conversation. 'What do you think of them?' She wondered as she nodded to the rest of the gang who was still all visibly invested in the board game.</p><p>'I never would've thought a blindly optimistic, news reporting golden retriever puppy would be your type, but she's definitely a catch. And I like your friends,' the single mother commented.</p><p>'Correction: you like Alex,' the Luthor teased.</p><p>'Let's just hope Ruby does too,' Sam replied as she stared at her daughter, not even trying to deny the attraction she felt towards the redhead.</p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow at the confession before following her gaze. 'I don't think you have to worry about that,' she noted, watching as Alex provided the youngest player with some tips and jokes. 'I was worried things would be different between us,' she admitted after a moment of silence.</p><p>Sam turned her attention back to the businesswoman and cocked her head questioningly.</p><p>'It's been so long since we've seen each other and so much has changed. I was afraid that it would be weird to reunite after so many months of not seeing each other,' the Luthor explained.</p><p>'It took some time to adjust going from seeing you everyday to not talking to you on a regular basis, but that never changed my love for you, Lena,' Sam told her truthfully. A part of her sympathised with the other woman. She knew how lonely life could get when you'd been let down by people over and over again. But while Sam had learned the meaning of unconditional love when her daughter was born, Lena was still figuring out what it meant to have friends stick by her side through thick and thin. 'You're not getting rid of us that easily, Luthor. I swear Rube will cling to you like a koala if you ever try to walk out on us permanently and I won't free you from her clutches if that happens.'</p><p>'Oh, so if I try to leave, you'll shackle me with your humanoid marsupial, but if you pack your bags and move across the country, that's alright? Talk about double standards,' Lena huffed in mock protest.</p><p>'You know that was work related. It's not like I was actively trying to run from you,' Sam pointed out. 'At least, that's what I've been telling myself, who knows what my subconscious is trying to express,' she teased.</p><p>Lena narrowed her eyes at the single mother. 'You think you're so funny.'</p><p>'Because I am,' Sam countered with a smirk.</p><p>'Because you're what?' Alex Danvers asked as her sister and her joined the pair, the former wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's waist.</p><p>'Into you, she should ask you out because she's into you,' Lena answered quickly, barely containing her laugh at the panicked look on the brunette's face.</p><p>'That's not-,' Sam mumbled, her cheeks turning red. 'We were talking about how funny I was,' she explained hurriedly. 'And that sounds incredibly egotistical. Shit.'</p><p>The DEO agent wore an amused expression at the flustered look on the mother's face. 'Why don't you take me out and let me be the judge of that?' She suggested with a smirk.</p><p>Sam looked up at the ceiling. 'Is this really happening?'</p><p>'We could double-date!' Kara exclaimed.</p><p>'<em>That</em> is a wonderful idea,' Lena concurred, a grin decorating her red lips at her best friend's mortified reaction.</p><p>'Do we have a say in this?' Sam wondered out loud.</p><p>'Of course not,' the Luthor replied as if the answer was obvious.</p><p>'A double date isn't the most romantic first date though, especially not with these two,' Alex pointed out, which earned her an indignant 'hey!' from her sister.</p><p>'True, it's more like fifth-date material,' the single mother agreed.</p><p>The redhead raised an eyebrow. 'Fifth date, huh? That's optimistic for someone who hasn't asked me for a first date yet.'</p><p>Sam turned her head to meet the oldest Danvers sister's gaze which was already on her. The chemistry between them was tangible and Sam couldn't deny the pull she felt towards the other woman. The brunette smiled. 'Alex Danvers, will you go out on a date with me?'</p><p>The DEO agent feigned hesitance. 'Let me think about it,' she said before turning on her heels to walk back to the living room. Before Sam could even ask 'what?', the redhead quickly turned back around with an excited grin.</p><p>'Duh, I thought you'd never ask,' Alex exclaimed.</p><p>'Thanks for giving me a heart attack,' the single mother complained jokingly.</p><p>'Now you know how it feels not to receive an answer after you put yourself out there,' the eldest Danvers sibling teased.</p><p>'I have to admit, you had me fooled there for a second, Danvers,' Lena told her honestly. 'Neat trick!' She held her hand up and high-fived Alex in a congratulatory manner.</p><p>'You're both going to be the death of me,' Sam retorted playfully. 'Thank God I still have Kara on my side.'</p><p>'Kara's on <em>my</em> side,' Lena corrected possessively.</p><p>'Sorry, babe. If you're teaming up with my sister, it's only fair for me to be on Sam's side,' Kara opposed.</p><p>The Luthor feigned shock as she attempted to untangle herself from her lover's grip. 'What is this betrayal?'</p><p>'Always the drama queen,' Sam called, although the small curtsy she did indicated she was kidding.</p><p>'The best kind of royalty to be,' Lena replied with a smile.</p><p>'We should probably return to the game before the others figure out a way to cheat their way to the top,' Alex proposed, effectively putting a stop to their banter.</p><p>'Yes! Let's go kick their butts,' Kara agreed eagerly.</p><p>* * *<br/>
When the party was over and Kara and Lena had the apartment to themselves again, the couple found their way back to the couch that had previously been occupied by Sam, Ruby and Alex. The blonde sat on one end and Lena rested her head on her lap, her feet spilling over the sofa arm on the other end.</p><p>'How did it go with Sam?' Kara asked, her question breaking the serene silence that had been reigning over the room for a couple of minutes.</p><p>'Great,' the Luthor answered honestly. 'I didn't have anything to worry about. She was her awesome self and so was Ruby, it was like no time had passed since we had last seen each other.'</p><p>The CatCo reporter smiled at the news. 'I'm glad to hear that.'</p><p>It was quiet again until Kara let out a soft laugh. 'I can't believe you managed to set Sam up with Alex. You're like Cupid or something.'</p><p>Lena looked up at her lover with a grin. 'True love is the most powerful magic of all, it creates happiness as I have learned recently, and who am I to deny that joy to two of my favourite people on Earth?'</p><p>The blonde reporter smiled warmly as her fingers ran through the raven black hair. 'That was cheesy, but somehow also perfect.'</p><p>The L-Corp CEO's cheeks were visibly colouring red when she argued, 'as Stephen Hawking so eloquently wrote: the universe doesn't allow perfection.' The conviction with which she said it made it clear that Lena's scientist's heart believed the theoretical physicist's words religiously.</p><p>'Stephen Hawking is obviously wrong because I've got all the proof I need to falsify his theory right here,' Kara flirted, her blue eyes staring down into her favourite pair of green eyes before she leaned in to kiss the red lips belonging to her girlfriend.</p><p>Lena chuckled, feeling her cheeks grow warmer at the compliment. 'If romance was all it took to disprove scientific theories, then you, my love, would be the world's top romantic while my company would be on the verge of bankruptcy,' she joked.</p><p>'You know I'd never let that happen,' the CatCo reporter told her. 'I would share my expertise in romance with you until people think the L in L-Corp stands for 'Love'.'</p><p>Lena laughed out loud. 'Kara Danvers, you are my hero,' she said playfully. Despite the teasing tone, it was evident she meant every word of it. Meeting the blonde had changed her life for the better and although their future wasn't free from dangers and difficulties, Lena still believed in it, in the future they'd create together, in <em>Kara</em>.</p><p>Without missing the double meaning behind her girlfriend's words, Kara stared into her lover's green eyes with a soft smile and promised, '<em>always</em>.'</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading babes x</p><p>Meet me at midnight in the garden of Tumblr @luversd</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>